parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chanel's Amazing Glide
Chanel's Amazing Glide is an action-adventure platformer game created by Saajid Hussain. It was developed by Syringa Inc and published by The Orange Star Interactive. Sypnosis Join Saajid and Chanel as they help you guide into different areas and new locations. Be careful of the mysterious warrior named Opulex! Plot Saajid walks into the Queensbury Playground and he felt bored. One minute later, Chanel arrives and talks to Saajid. After talking, Chanel accepts Saajid to fly but she doesn't have an airplane or a bird. Instead, Saajid holding tight to her back, glides from the silo's top into the open sky, as the school gets smaller behind them. Suddenly, a mysterious blue pixie dust forms a young fairy named Guide Fairy. She talks to Saajid and Chanel about the safety of gliding, collecting gems and fighting against enemies and dangerous bosses. They approach the fields in the countryside, and Guide Fairy introduces Saajid and Chanel to the concept of trees, farming, and seasons, telling her that she could live a farmer's life and live among nature. Chanel is fascinated by the leaves, but still has doubts. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel saw a bad bug team called Team Nectar. Chanel gets angry that she tries to kick but Saajid is almost falling. She grabs Saajid arms and continues flying. Guide Fairy moves on and guides her into a metropolis environment, showing her Manchester Piccadilly and introducing her to the urban life in Rochdale. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel finds a mysterious abandoned scary tower. They go inside the mysterious abandoned tower and finds a mysterious elevator. Saajid presses the button and suddenly the background turns pitch black and purple eyes appeared everywhere. Saajid and Guide Fairy are scared and Chanel hugs her that Saajid displays a bad dream. The bad dream shows Saajid waking up in a mysterious underwater temple. He finds a mysterious glass egg and the glass egg hatches and reveals to be a mysterious shadowy cloaked figure with two green eyes (Opulex). He wakes up and the Guide Fairy talks to Saajid about facing your fears. After that, Saajid and Chanel escapes from the mysterious abandoned scary tower and move on to the next area. The area is incredibly polluted by smog, and the three are harassed by a local who throws a shoe at them. Guide Fairy, Chanel and Saajid mock them, as they fly happily above the first layer of clouds, spinning, sprinting and doing tricks, including one where Chanel flips Saajid, holding him by his hands this time. When the clouds clear, Saajid notices that there's a floating book with shadowy aura. He picks the book and reads but suddenly... A huge black shadowy beam appears from the pages. The shadowy beam forms a portal which displays the flashback of Chanel's past. After the flashback, the shadowy portal disappeared. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel flies up and up into the air, and up into outer space. Guide Fairy moves on and guides her into a space environment, showing her galaxy. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel saw a mysterious shadowy cloaked figure with two green eyes just like in the dream. He takes the disguise off reveals to be Opulex. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel tries to fight but he uses a golden trident wand to freeze Chanel and trapped inside the ice cube forever. Guide Fairy helps Saajid to sing a peaceful song to Chanel. After the song, the ice break into various pieces. Saajid and Chanel hugs and fuses to make Aurora Sol. Aurora Sol summons the guitar and attacks Opulex very hard that he smashed into glass pieces. Aurora Sol defuses back to Saajid and Chanel. Guide Fairy thanked Chanel and Saajid for a flying adventure. Guide Fairy, Saajid and Chanel goes back to Earth peacefully. It was sunrise at the playground and the school was closed February half term. Guide Fairy starts to disappear into blue starry dusts and her last word that she says was "Goodbye." Chanel flies back home and Saajid walks back into the school's entrance. Characters Main Characters * Saajid * Chanel * Guide Fairy NPCS * Kieron * Umar * Sana * Cameron * Seimarah * Harun * Mr. Gledhill * Mrs. Horton * Maryam * Noah * Shifa * Unnamed farmer #1 * Unnamed farmer #2 * Little fireflys * Lilligant * Red Miderim * Blue Miderim * Green Miderim * The army from Chanel's flashback. Bosses * Big Blue Bully * Team Nectar * The Shadowy Eyes from the Tower * Opulex Trivia TBACategory:Video games Category:Platformer Category:Action-Adventure games Category:The Orange Star Category:Queensbury School